


Familiar

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Dark World [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Familiar!Adrien, Felix turns Adrien into his familiar, Organizing my thoughts for this AU, butterfly!felix, yes this is a repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Taking a nonmagic as a familiar reduces one's power
Relationships: Adrien and Felix
Series: Dark World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213430
Kudos: 4





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> To those who find this famlier, yes. It is a repost of Familiar. My OCD wanted it in a series I have planned for this AU. Now back to working on the songfic I started a year ago . . .

Félix slid his finger up the spine of a book, muttering the title under his breath. Was it the one he was looking for? His father had been pushing him to find a familiar, grow in his power. The idea didn't really appeal to him. Félix was strong enough without a living magic enhancer or servent . . .

Didn't hurt to study.

The silver blond hooked his finger into the top of the book and pulled it free, adding to the books of spells in his grasp. He turned his attention towards an oak table round the corner of the bookshelf. He laid his books before him, instinctively reaching for one as he lowered himself into a seat. He blinked when he read the title: _Famalus Covenant_. Not the book he had been expecting.

Wouldn't hurt to read. He flipped open the book, the pages quickly turning to the chapter about contracts. Why start here and not the beginning? Something told him he should start from here.

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach but he was quick to dismiss it, not thinking much of it until he had reached the last page of the chapter. The dread returned but stronger than before. Something was wrong. Something was going to change in his life. His thoughts twisted to his brother. Soft curses escaped him as he bolted out of the chair, leaving the book open.

The heavy feeling increased as he fled the library, ignoring the hisses and disgruntled people left in his wake. He followed his instinct while turning a corner. He always had a connection with his little brother ever since the canary blond had been born. Félix hadn't liked it at first, now he cherished it.

Something had triggered the bond.

Félix rounded another corner, feeling rather antsy and uneasy. He didn't like the dark feeling residing inside him and the night sky wasn't helping. His heart nearly stopped at the sound of soft whimpers. He forced himself to stop and turn to the darkness the sound came from. Soft pleas came from the shadows, sobbing choking the words.

A pained scream escaped the being in the shadows as Félix slinked in, changing the direction of the moon's light to see within. He could feel eyes land on him. Hope-filled noises escaped the victim. He was saying something that Félix couldn't understand.

The platinum blond stilled when an invisible arrow whizzed past him. Adrien's voice screamed his name as the light of the moon illuminated the bloody scene before him. Adrien was reaching for him, covered in blood. His green eyes were wide with fear, hope, and tears. There was blood on the ground and his father's _main_ assassin was standing over the injured blond.

"We were hoping you wouldn't show." A voice whispered behind him, containing the excitement in his voice. The fool was lying. Félix whirled around, attacking the person without seeing who it even was. Was this a warning from his father? Calm fury burned through him. His father should have known messing with him or Adrien would have consequences. So what if he cared for his brother?

The man yelped and tried escaping the silver blond's wrathful grasp. Black butterfly wings flared open as Félix twisted around darted towards the mime, throwing the fool at the man.

A grunt escaped the twig of a man upon hitting an invisible shield, he crumpled to the ground. Unconcious from the impact. The Mime's power wavered when Félix pressed his palm against it. The Mime glowered at him as the surface shifted and changed to something that would blast the man away.

A scowl curled the bleached blond's lips as he reacted. He wasn't fast enough. Félix flicked his wrist, using his power to launch the man away. The building behind the Mime wrapped and twisted being swallowing him whole, taking the assassin elsewhere.

Félix's heart lurched at the feeble voice that called his name. He dropped his attention to the canary blond struggling to rise to his hands and knees, using Félix's leg as support.

The silver blond quickly dropped to the ground, gathering the broken bundle of his brother and pulling him into his lap. Adrien trembled as he curled into him. Tears mixed with blood. Félix's mind whirled as to what he could do. The hospital was to far away, he didn't know where the ladybug heralds lived, he didn't know very much healing spells. Oh, the irony. It was one of the books he had planned on studying today.

Félix nuzzled the blond, fighting his own tears while a familiar's contract ran through his mind. Any living thing can be familiar, choose the right one; it will bolster your powers. Choose the wrong one, it will reduce. It would also grant the one who was dying, more life . . .

Adrien was born without magic.

Felix tightened his grip and rested his forehead on the blond, soft words escaped him. Forget not taking a familiar; if Adrien was willing, he would take his brother.

The words twisted around them, taking shape in black purple light, writing out the words in the language he spoke. Adrien responded, struggling to make his words clear. Black green light words left him, struggling to take shape. Félix’s heart hammered in his chest, sensing the impending death of his young brother.

Félix's heart dropped at the fading sound of Adrien's voice. His breathing rattling and sounded wet. Felix prompted him to finish the contract, to say the final few words that would tie their lives together. Felix grit his teeth, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He snapped his wings around himself and Ade, warding off the spirit foxes that had come for his brother's soul. He wouldn't allow them to take him.

There had to be a way to bring Adrien back. His soul still lingered, fighting to remain in his body. Félix surfed his mind for a spell. He ignored a shadow that loomed over them. He changed the air around him to fend off any who dare to get too close. He snapped his attention upward at the sound of laughter. Bright green eyes locked with his. "You are willing to destroy yourself to save your brother? I like you."

Félix growled at the strange noiret, warning to stay away. The man grinned, exposing sharp teeth, then without warning, his form changed to mist and zipped towards Adrien. Felix hissed and attempted to keep the mist away. He watched with dismay as it sank into Adrien's chest.

Félix's heart dropped. He had failed. Adrien was now gone because of him. He grit his teeth, more tears fighting to be free.

He jumped at the sudden sharp inhale that escaped Adrien. Félix flinched when the canary blond sat upright rather quickly, black cat ears sprouted from his head, wounds rapidly healed and blood dissolved into nothing, a black catsuit consumed his clothes. Adrien looked at him, fat oblongs rested in his pools of green.

Adrien stared at him for a bit before speaking, sparking the swirling words of the contract to life. The visible magic swirled around then darted to the two of them, creating a magic chain attached to their wrists then falling into their bodies. Félix shivered at the surge of power that flowed through him. His world tilted and spun around, unstable from the new power. He almost felt drunk as he swayed, trying to stay upright. he wasn't sure what to think of it.

Félix blinked when Adrien's suit disappeared, a ring glowed on his right ring finger. It drew both of their attention.

A small floating cat emerged from the jewel, a Cheshire grin curling his lips. They both looked at Adrien when soft sniffles escaped him. He threw his arms around Félix's neck, soft sounds escaped him as if he was trying to control himself. Félix curled around his brother, running soothing circles on his back. He wasn't keen on Adrien crying on him, but; he was willing to allow it to happen after the trauma his brother just went through.

"He'll be alright." The being hummed softly. "I numbed most of that memory, it won't hurt as much."


End file.
